Cleaning and protecting gun tubes is necessary and such maintenance must be performed in the field, under severe climatic conditions.
A gun tube or a “gun barrel” has a “core” portion that can be provided with helical grooves, and a “chamber” portion that is smooth and conical to some extent, that is of a diameter greater than the diameter of the core portion, and that can be as long as 1 meter in length.
FR 2 802 451 relates to a device for cleaning the core portion of a tube whose inside periphery is rifled.
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning the chamber portion of a tube.
The chamber portion is cleaned and protected from oxidation with special oils. Brushes are used that are conical to some extent and whose bristles are generally implanted on supports made of wood or of a plastics material. The brush is inserted manually into the tube by means of a rod screwed to said brush. At its other end, the rod has a transverse peg forming a lever and making it possible to push and to pull the brush while turning it.
During a maintenance operation, the tube is in a position in which it is inclined relative to the horizontal and, preferably, with the end of the core portion inclined towards the ground, the orifice of the chamber at the other end then being higher.
Initially, brushing takes place while spreading a cleaning liquid that impregnates the residue left stuck to the walls after shells are fired. This makes it possible to wipe off the residue by means of a rag wrapped around the brush. A further quantity of cleaning liquid is then applied for providing protection from oxidation.
Such oily cleaning liquids are poured onto the brush prior to insertion into the chamber, or else they are sprayed on by means of an aerosol at the inlet of the chamber. However, access to the inlet of the chamber is difficult due to the presence of a cradle-shaped piece placed in front of said inlet.
The quantity of liquid used is therefore random, and it is difficult to spread it properly.
Depending on the skill of the person assigned to that task, it can happen that more oil is used than is necessary for achieving the desired objective.